The present disclosure relates in general to forming magnetic materials, and more specifically to systems, methodologies and resulting device structures for forming magnetic materials by electrodeposition, wherein the desired characteristics of the magnetic material formed according to the present disclosure are influenced by the selection of the composition and the pH of the aqueous electrodeposition plating bath, along with the selection of the seed layer materials used in the electrodeposition.
On-chip magnetic inductors or transformers are passive elements that find wide applications in on-chip power converters and radio-frequency integrated circuits. On-chip magnetic inductors or transformers are composed of a set of conductors (e.g., copper lines) to carry the current, along with a magnetic core/yoke to store magnetic energy.
High performance magnetic core materials often determine the performance of the inductors both in inductance (L) and quality factor (Q), especially in the high frequency range (>10 MHz). The figures of merit for the soft magnetic materials used for on-chip inductors are high permeability, high moment, low coercivity, high anisotropy and high electrical resistivity.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.